Approximately 200,000,000 sedation procedures are performed in the U.S every year. Patient monitoring during sedation procedures can require the use of a nasal cannula with the prongs inserted into the nostrils to deliver oxygen while monitoring exhaled carbon dioxide. A wide range of issues from inaccurate monitoring to patient injury make this setup unreliable with significant room for improvement.
Nasal insertion of the prongs in patients with oral breathing often leads to a cascade of monitoring issues. Moving the nasal prongs into the patient's mouth is unhygienic but performed regularly in the absence of a better option. Nasal cannulas are insecure and often get dislodged causing loss of carbon dioxide capture as well as inability to deliver oxygen into the nostrils. During facial procedures, nasal cannulas get in the sterile surgical field causing a risk for surgical infections.
Oxygen is heavier than air and tends to settle around the face. Every year several hundred cases of surgical fires causing patient injury are reported when an electrocautery is used. Electrocautery causes sparks and oxygen acts as fuel.
Approximately two million patients in the U.S. are on oxygen therapy either at home or in the nursing homes. Oxygen is delivered through a nasal cannula which is connected to a portable oxygen tank. These patients encounter multiple issues. Nasal cannula tubing has a large surface area that comes in contact with facial skin and long-term use can cause skin irritation, dermatitis or skin ulcers. Continuous oxygen flow through the nostrils can cause mucosal dryness. As prevention, humidifier bottles are added but water vapor condensation not only blocks the oxygen flow to the patient, it can also promote bacterial growth in the tubing. Part of the oxygen delivery through the nasal prongs gets wasted during breath exhalation. A typical oxygen tank lasts 4-5 days. It is estimated that 40-60% of the patients on home oxygen therapy continue to smoke. Lighter flame in close proximity to the plastic prongs emitting oxygen causes serious injuries, death and loss of property each year in the U.S. Therefore, the current nasal cannula lacks appropriate safety and reliability.